villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Shocker
Herman Schultz AKA the Shocker is a noted, yet small-time enemy of the Marvel superhero Spider-Man. An expert safe-cracker and career criminal who utilized a skill for inventing and engineering to develop gauntlets that could shoot air blasts that vibrated at high-frequency. However, he had to design a quilted costume to absorb the intense feedback from the blasts and avoid injury. Shocker is a secondary player in the Disney Vs Marvel Villains War. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Performing a Hit Kingpin hires Shocker as an assassin to provide some assistance with eliminating one of his business rivals, Sykes. Motivated by money and status, Shocker infiltrates Sykes's facility until he is spotted by the security cam. When Roscoe and Desoto attack, Shocker effortlessly kills them with blasts from his gauntlets. A furious Sykes responds by trying to ram Shocker with his car, but the unfazed hitman stops him dead in his tracks and blasts clean through the windshield, destroying the vehicle completely and electrocuting his targeted foe in the process. A Flame With A Vendetta Bored without a new hit to go after, Shocker is waiting inside Kingpin's tower when suddenly a gas tank blows up in the background. Startled, he heads up to the top floor towards a window in order to see what has happened. This causes him to fall into the trap set up by Queen Narissa, a former lover of his, who pushes him out the window into a water tank. Shocker's gauntlets begin to overload and short-circuit the rest of his suit, forcing Shocker to remove everything in a panic, minus his mask and briefs, as he jumps out just before the tank explodes. The Sinister Six Shocker turns to Doctor Octopus to replace his suit. The good doctor complies with an upgraded version, in exchange for Shocker's compliance in entering his villain team the Sinister Six. One day, Shocker and the rest of the Six are patrolling Gen-U Tech labs when the Pack invades. Shocker and Electro immediately take on Wolf, using their electric blasts to kill their foe. Shocker then turns his attention to Jackal, who blasts some metal blades into Herman's gauntlets. Unaware how fragile his gauntlets are, Shocker rears up a punch at Jackal, himself about to punch Shocker. The collision of the two punches causes the gauntlets to detonate, killing Jackal while knocking Shocker unconscious for the rest of the battle. Disney vs Marvel Villains War- Part 2 Syndrome's Lair Invited to cross over into the CGI universe by his old boss the Kingpin, Shocker is employed to be one of his top lieutenants and is sent out to complete an infiltration of Nomanisan Island to steal the secrets of Syndrome who had hired Xemnas to kill Fisk. Stealing one of the trolleys that are used for transport to sneak in, Shocker soon jumps out, blasts one of the guards and breaks into the lab where he proceeds to hack all the information on Operation Kronos and get it onto a drive. However, he is spotted by Mirage and Syndrome activates the defense systems to capture him. Shocker proceeds to make a run for it and just manages to escape with the help of his men. He is later present for the meeting of Kingpin's allies about the upcoming battle. Big Apple Showdown When the Omnidroid is released upon New York City and Syndrome and his forces arrive to make him look like a hero, Shocker leads Kingpin's men from out of hiding and proceeds to engage the robot by attacking it with a well-placed vibration blast which diverts it's attention into fighting them. After Sergei is killed, Shocker orders one of his men to quickly turn the wheel of a water main which releases a huge rush of water that washes away and deactivates the Omnidroid for good. He also uses his vibro-shock gauntlets to send a panicked Mother Gothel plummeting out a window to her death. However, when he attempts to save Kingpin who had just killed Syndrome at the cost of his helicopter, all he can do is watch in confusion as Fisk is suddenly transported back to the animated universe leaving Shocker stranded in the CGI realm. Not Exactly Alone In the aftermath of all the chaos and unaware of Kingpin still being alive, Shocker finds himself as the sole survivor of the Kronos battle and with both allies and enemies all dead he sulks to himself at the thought of complete isolation. However, he is suddenly interrupted by the sound of footsteps and a mysterious masked figure approaching him. Cartoon Villains War Category:Marvel Villains Category:The Sinister Six Category:The Green Goblin's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Kingpin's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Comic Book Villains Category:DC Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Killer Category:CGI Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:"Superheroes Vs Supervillains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Jim Cummings Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Loki's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Kingpin's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Gérard Surugue Category:Philippe Catoire Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:Free For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament Category:The Joker's and The Green Goblin's Alliance For All Heroes Vs Villains War Tournament" Category:Vs Queen Narissa Category:Vs Maleficent in Ultimate Villains War Category:Steve Blum Category:Liam O'Brien Category:Brian George